¡Te Encontre!
by Marceleeregina
Summary: Te as encontrado ba tu peor enemigo? y te das cuentas si el es como parece, tienes sed de vengansa, pero te da miedo. Por que a Marceline Abadeer si y se dara cuenta de que las cosas no son como parecen comenten pliss


MARCELINE POV.

Yo estaba en la guerra de los champiñones con estacas, ajo y mis binoculares para cazar vampiros pues es mi venganza. "Vampiros a la vista, orden de atacar "me dije a mi misma.

Entonces salto le apunto con un estaca para enterrársela pero él me agarra la mano por atrás y me dice "por qué haces esto yo que te e echo" y le respondí "porque tu vas a matar a la aldea como lo hiciste con mi Madre" y él respondió "yo no mate a nadie es mas no sé quien es tu madre" y le respondí "como no sabes hace un mes que la mataste ella entro en el humo y la mataste" y el me respondió " no lo hice todos creen que lo hice pero no fui yo fue el humo es toxico te lo prometo."Y le respondí "como sé si es verdad" y él me respondió "solo confía en mi" y le respondí "como confiar en un vampiro chupa sangre" y él me respondió "porque yo no chupo sangre"

La verdad yo estaba asustada pues era una niña. Yo era la que se hacia la valiente pero en realidad tenía mucho miedo.

Yo me aleje del vampiro y me puse a llorar parada triste sin familia ni mama ni papa de hecho nunca tuve un padre mi mama no platicaba de eso yo era una niña humana. En eso llega mientras lloraba un señor azul bien formal con una corona en el pantalón. El me dio un peluche lo llame "Hambo". Y le dije "gracias te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad nadie me había dado algo tan bonito desde que mi mama murió" y el me respondió "no tienes que agradecer lo hago con mucho gusto te voy a cuidar sale" y le respondí "si"

Pasaron 2 años y encontré a mi padre que me mordió y convirtió en vampiro mientras que Simón se fue pero prometo que jamás me olvidare de él y de lo que hiso por mí. MI Padre me convirtió en la reina vampiro.

Cuando cumplí 1000 años vivía en una cueva mis mejores amigos me celebraban finn, jake, bubblegum, lady y princesa grumosa sin olvidar a la princesa flama.

FINN POV.

Nosotros celebrábamos a Marcy por sus mil años de edad es un numero enorme de edad 1000 años imagínense. Todos le dijimos "felicidades" y ella respondió "gracias amigos se los agradezco y mañana entrare a, la nueva escuela y estaremos todos en la misma escuela" y le dije "si Marcy ya quiero que conozcas a Fionna y Cake son unos de nuestros mejores amigas de AVENTURE HIGH" y ella respondió "genial yo igual"

MARCELINE POV.

(EL DIA SIGUIENTE)

Fue mi primer día estaba muy nerviosa Aventure high, wow que increíble según lo que me han contado es una de las mejores escuelas y Finn es uno de los populares estoy feliz por el debe tener muchos pretendientes porque bueno es popular. Me levante de la cama y agarre una blusa negro con el signo de batman y uno shorts amarillos sin olvidar unos tenis amarillos con negro y mi pelo suelto obviamente como siempre fashionista suprema 100%.

Me cepille los dientes y fui directo a la escuela en mi Ferrari rojo obviamente con sombrilla o me desintegraría.

BOBBLEGUM POV.

Me levante, bañe y arregle mi cabello me lo cepille y me arregle con una coleta y un moño rosa obviamente, una blusa rosa con mallas negras sin olvidar mis tacones rosas me desayune y me lave los dientes, me fui en mi Ferrari rosa bajito y fuerte directo a la escuela.

FINN POV.

Me desperté feliz con una ropa fashion pues Marcy iba a llegar y le iba demostrar que yo igual soy fashion. Pues ella se cree lo mejor e iba a ir con mis amigos los populares: Marshall, Príncipe Gumball, Príncipe Flama y príncipe grumoso sin olvidar a jake.

PRINCESA FLAMA POV.

Yo me desperté me puse un vestido naranja sin tirantes con adornos rojos y un rubí rojo en el centro con un peinado de pelo corto. Desayune me lave los dientes y me fui en me Ferrari naranja.

FINN POV.

Llegue a la escuela con los chicos los salude y ellos a mí y les dije que iba a venir una amiga nueva. Luego vi a Fiona mi enamorada pues ella era genial.

MARSHALL LEE POV.

Finn llego y nos saludo nosotros les respondimos el saludo. Yo venía con una camiseta roja a cuadros negros, unos jeans azul marino y unos convers rojos.

GUMBALL POV.

Después de que dijo que iba a traer una amiga nueva me sentí feliz por él. Yo traía mi ropa habitual camisa rosa con una joya azul y cuello de tortuga con pantalones rosa y zapatos negros con mi corona obviamente.

PRINCIPE FLAMA POV.

Yo estaba saludando estaba felis hoy era el aniversario de la princesa flama y yo aunque estoy feliz por finn también por mi relación, no creen?

Yo traía una ropa completa de color naranja y rojo con un rubí rojo en el centro y dos pequeños por las piernas con botas naranjas.

PRINCIPE GRUMOSO POV.

Yo estaba relajado como siempre hablando por el teléfono con Michol que esta con mi ex-novia Belinda. Pues yo ando como siempre irresistible.

MARCELINE POV.

Yo, digamos que iba entrando a la escuela era enorme me revolví de tan grande que era pues no podía creer que iba a estudiar ahí. Fue increíble y me tropecé camino a mi casillero y dije "lo siento, perdón" y lo voltee a ver era un chico de pelo azul noche de hecho era guapo. El me contesto "no importa, eres nueva?" Y le respondí "si, como sabes?" y él respondió "porque no te había visto antes, Me llamo Marshall, Marshall Lee, y tú?" Y le respondí "Marceline Abadeer, es un placer" y él respondió "igualmente Marcy, puedo llamarte Marcy" y le dije "si"

MARSHALL LEE POV.

Marceline era bonita muy bonita, de hecho era preciosa, pero no era la chica nueva amiga de Finn, le pregunte "Eres amiga de Finn" y me respondió "si, lo conoces" y le dije que "sí, soy uno de los populares, Finn nos hablo de ti esta mañana" y respondió "enserio que lindo de Finn, me llevas con Bonni, PFg y Princesa grumosa por favor si sabes donde están" y le respondí que sí.

(Con finn, bonni, pfG , P.L.S.P, Fionna y cake)

FIONNA POV.

Finn me hablo de Marceline yo estaba feliz porque iba a haber otra chica en el grupo. Pues hay muchos chicos en fin ahorita acaba de entrar una chica de pelo azul noche y ojos rojos carmesí ella de hecho era linda lo admito. Yo traía un vestido azul con una coleta y un moño

FINN POV.

Vi a Marcy que llegaba con Marshall creo que si se conocen mejor lograrían ser buena pareja. Vi a Marcy y le dije "Marcy veo que ya conoces a Marshall, te presento a Fionna" y ella respondió "mucho gusto" cuando miraba a fionna, y Fionna respondió "igualmente Marceline ella es Cake" y Cake responde "mucho gusto cariño" y Marcy respondió "gracias"

MARSHALL LEE POV.

Yo me había conocido con Marcy en el camino de hecho ella es genial tenemos los mismos gustos de moda, música y todo creo que lograremos ser buenos amigos pues nos parecemos mucho, tal vez logremos ser más que amigos en el futuro ya saben a qué me refiero soy tremendo. Marcy me miro y me dijo "gracias de hecho eres genial te lo agradezco" y le conteste "de nada mi lady es un placer, y de hecho tú también eres genial" y le bese la mano mientras me inclinaba para hacer una reverencia y ella se ruborizo se ve preciosa cuando sus mejillas pálidas obtienen un tono rojizo con rosa. Y ella me respondió "gracias"

BUBBLEGUM POV.

Marshall se fue junto a Finn, Marshall es el chico más guapo de la escuela o de el mundo entero. Marcy tiene mucha suerte se nota que los 2 se gustan son la pareja perfecta creo que tengo celos de Marcy pero la voy a apoyar. Fionna empeso a hablar "Marcy que bueno conocerte nos faltaban chicas en el grupo, y creo que le gustas a el rey de los vampiros"

FIONNA POV.

Le dije eso a Marcy y se ruborizo al escuchar Rey Vampiro, y ella dijo "de que hablas no existe el rey vampiro porque yo soy la reina, Marceline Abadeer hija de Hounson Abadeer Reina Vampiro." Me sorprendí al oír eso ella es la reina vampiro y Marshall es el rey, reina y rey y pronto serán novio y novia solo es de esperar. Yo le dije a Marcy "Marcy, Marshall el chico que acabas de conocer es el rey de lo vampiros y creo bueno es que le gustas literalmente y aparte es el chico más guapo del mundo y no solo guapo sino también divertido, popular, cariñoso y amable es tu chico perfecto" y ella me respondió "tu crees" y le respondí "no lo creo, lo se" bueno Bonni se unió a la conversación diciendo "yo creo que serán una linda pareja aparte te mereces lo mejor" Cake solo miro a Marcy con una cara de que teníamos razón.

MARSHALL POV.

Marcy era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida se que la acabo de conocer pero siento que la e visto antes y cuando la veo me doy la necesidad de que ella disfrute de mi compañía porque podríamos ser grandes amigos, pero no solo es hermosa ella me dijo que toca el bajo, teclado, guitarra y banjo, el punto es que ella es talentosa y divertida dijo que le gusta componer canciones, cantarlas y hacer bromas ella es la chica perfecta, además ella es vampiro igual que yo. Pero Finn interrumpió mis pensamientos preguntándome "como te callo Marcy, savias que ella es la reina vampiro" y le respondí "enserio no savia es la reina vampiro, que coincidencia" y él me respondió "Marshall ella es una chica única y sé que te gusta" y yo le respondí "como lo sabes" y él me respondió "porque cuando la miras lo dice todo y vi que a ella igual le gustas, ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que nunca había visto a un chico así, se nota que le gustas" y le dije "eso crees, tal vez podamos ser amigos y en unos meses pedirle ser mi novia, que crees" y él me respondió "creo que es perfecto, anda ve con ella" y le respondí "si ahí voy" mientras corría,

FIONNA POV.

Me fui a mi casillero dejándole en el suyo a Marcy y aparte a Bonni y vi que Finn venia para acá y me dijo "hola fionna como estas savias que a Marshall le gusta Marceline" y le dije "si, se noto en su mirada y a Marcy le gusta Marshall ella lo confeso" y el me dijo "igual el"

MARSHALL POV.

Fui al casiller de Marcy, Finn me dijo en donde esta y ella me vio, me sonrió y me saludo cuando me acerque a ella hice lo mismo. Ella me dijo "hola" y le dije "hola, quieres venir con migo a una parte es que te quiero enseñar algo" ella me asintió con la cabeza y le agarre la mano, su mano era delgada y se sentía delicada pero sé que eso no es verdad porque es vampira y aun peor la reina así que se que ella es fuerte ella es perfecta. La lleve al techo y ella tenía un cara de hermosura y ella pregunto "que es este lugar" y le dije "es un lugar secreto que casi nadie sabe te lo quería enseñar" y ella dijo "es hermoso gracias" y le dije "quisiera que fuéramos amigos te gustaría" y ella dijo "si me encantaría"

(Pasaron 3 semanas)

Ya pasaron 3 semanas desde que nos hicimos amigos, ya hasta somos mejores amigos conocí a su padre; el se parecía a mi madre demasiado. Estamos yo, marcy, fin, pg, pb, princesa flama, fionna, jake, cake, príncipe flama, princesa L.S.P y el príncipe L.S.P estábamos platicando todos. Fionna decía "estoy lista para vacaciones, y para miles de sorpresas este año como en donde cake esconde los brawnis, por ejemplo Cake los escondió debajo de mi cama" y cake "como te enteraste" y fionna "por intuición" y fin "hoy jake se metió a la cama con comida fue asqueroso mancho la sabana y apestaba el cuarto" y jake "lo siento" y fionna "y tu Marshall que harás en estas vacaciones" y le dije "iré a la nocheosfera con mi madre"

FIONNA POV.

Marshall se veía feliz de visitar a su Madre(sarcasmo) entonces cambiare el tema, oí que Marshall iva a invitar a Marcy a ser su novia, finn me lo dijo, entonces empecé la conversación "están listos para el baile de la escuela" y todos contestaron "si" princesa F dijo "ya busque mi vestido para que estemos todos juntos" y Marceline dijo "yo, apenas voy a ir con bobblegum de compras y tu fionna para escoger el vestido, y ustedes chicos?" los 5 chicos dijeron "ya lo tenemos" y yo dije "genial" Marcy dijo "Marshall ya es tarde para la clase de música, rápido" y Marshall respondió "si, es cierto corre" y los 2 se fueron corriendo se nota que pronto serán novios Marshall se animara, pero que no le rompa el corazón a Marcy"

MARCELINE POV,

(1 HORA DESPUES)

Nos dejaron 1 proyecto de música hay que componer una canción me toco con Marshall; el se volvió uno de mi mejores amigos aparte me gusta pero tengo miedo de romper nuestra amistad. Yo quiero hacer lo mejor posible en el proyecto.

MARSHALL POV.

Marceline se veía nerviosa creo que es mi oportunidad "Marceline" ella respondió "mande" y yo dije "querrías ser mi novia" en ese momento ella se ruborizo se veía preciosa, pero que tal si dice que no o rompo nuestra amistad, no lo había pensado antes soy un tonto. Ella respondió "Marshall, ¡si claro que si!" en ese momento me puse feliz y le sonreí y la bese fue hermoso sus labios al contacto con el mío, rompimos el beso y llegamos a la casa de Marcy y le pregunte "de que quieres que se trate la canción?" y ella dijo "de algo divertido" y l3e dije "que tal si se llama this is love" y ella dijo "perfecto, como tú"

If you love it like I love it  
And you feel what I feel inside  
If you want it like I want it  
Then baby let's get it tonight  
If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
This is love, this is love, this is love

(Beat break)

(Will. )  
This is love for the beats  
Steal it in the streets  
Love for the melody, no song is cheap  
The dope crusader, funky terminator  
I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later  
And the wait up beat is knocking  
Got me feeling, alright, cause the dj got me walking on a steeler  
I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold  
I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode  
If you love it like I love it  
And you feel what I feel inside  
If you want it like I want it  
Then baby let's get it tonight  
If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love for the bass, and love for the treble  
Love for the orchestra, violinchello,  
Love for computer beat, hotter than metal  
House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto  
We sip till we smash it, feeling alright  
And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night  
I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole  
I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode

Eh, baby, yeah, alright  
Can you feel it?  
Good god, yeah, alright  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
This is love, this is love, this is love

This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love, this is love

Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?

Terminamos la canción y el dia siguiente se la presentamos al maestro nos puso en 10.

(Con nuestros amigos)

Yo dije "fionna puedo hablar con tigo un momento" y ella dijo "claro" me la lleve a un lugar oculto y le dije que le había dicho a Marcy que fuero mi novia y que dijo que si, ella respondió "en serio Marshall felicidades te animaste, ya tienes tu traje para el baile?" le conteste "si" y ella dijo "genial porque es mañana y te tienes que ver guapo" regresamos con todos y Marcy y yo les dijimos a nuestros amigos y pues se pusieron todos felices, luego vi que fionna jalaba a Marcy, princesa flama y princesa grumosa, y cake a princesa bubblegum.

FIONNA POV.

Le dije a las chicas sobre una pijamada en mi casa y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

(en la noche)

Marcy levaba un pijama bonito. Todas llegaron esta noche.

Marcy se subió al techo de mi casa había viento fresco, yo me subí con ella para que se bajara ya casi iba a llover, mañana no iba a haber clases así que iba a ser divertido, subí y dije "Marcy, bájate va a llover" y ella dijo "okay" nos bajamos a mi cuarto con todas las chicas tenían mascarillas tratamientos de belleza, tubos para hacerte churros y pinturas de uñas y maquillaje. Princesa flama en peso a hablar "qué bueno que ya bajaron es hora de la fiesta" pusimos tik tok de ke$ha que es la cantante favorita de Marcy, y su canción también. Y yo empecé a hablar "es hora de lo secretos" Marcy: nunca había besado a un chico su primer beso fue Marshall. Psa. Flama: que a ella le gusta el príncipe flama. L.S.P: que su novio Brad rompió con ella así que quiere a Pse. L.S.P como su novio. PB: que le gusta Gumball. Cake: que ella se hiso pipi en la cama ayer en la noche. Y yo: que me gusta fin. Cuando dije eso todas se me quedaron con una cara de que era obvio, pero por favor no era tan obvio verdad, o si. Terminando los secretos nos arreglamos con mascarillas y pinturas de uñas aunque Marcy no se quiso pintar las uñas pero se puso salón de belleza yo le arregle el cabello ella tiene un cabello largo pero muy sedoso. Nos quedamos dormidas todas.

(el día siguiente)

Sentí que alguien me observaba, me desperté y vi a todas mirándome y dije "que pasa" y dijo Marcy "es hora de ponernos la ropa y quitarnos las mascarillas para desayunar y hacer juegos en la mañana en l tarde nos vamos a arreglar y en la noche es el baile" y dije "si es cierto" me Salí de la cama y fui con las chicas olía delicioso olía a hot cake y tocino, cuando baje Cake los estaba preparando y dijo "hola fionna que bueno que ya despertaste, porque la pillamada es tuya y no puedes estar dormida" y le dije "tienes razón hoy sea un día divertido" terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a jugar (toca, toca) y terminando de jugar yo jugaba video juegos con cake y la princesa flama, Marcy leía Crepúsculo, PB hacia experimentos y la princesa Grumosa jugaba con el espejo. Ya era tarde y todas se fueron.

MARCELINE POV.

Llegue a mi casa para arreglarme me voy poner churreado el pelo con puntas y me pondré el vestido que me compre en Abercrombie con unas botas rojas.

MARSHALL POV.

(Casa de Marshall)

Me estoy arreglando para el baile, pues soy un rey debo ir vestido como un rey.

FIONNA POV.

Es taba en mi casa arreglándome con un vestido que Cake me ayudo a escoger con calcetas largas pelo en churrado sin puntas y tacones y una diadema de conejo.

FINN POV.

(En el baile)

Yo ya llegue al baile me encontré a todos excepto a Marceline, Fionna se veía divina, pero me llamo la atención ver a Marshall de gala con corona ya se es el rey de los vampiros es obvio que quiere llamar la atención de una señorita en especial.

Derrepente de las escaleras llego una chica muy bonita que a Marshall le llamo la atención (Marceline)

MARSHALL POV.

Vi a Marceline parecía un ángel que bueno que vine de gala. Que linda se veía se bajo de las escaleras y me acerque a ella y le dije "Te vez muy hermosa" y ella respondió "gracias, igual tu con todo y tu corona" luego invite a bailar a Marceline.

Entonces vi a Fionna muy nerviosa jajajaja, bueno es que estaba bailando con Finn. Esa es la mejor noche de mi inmortal vida, amo a Marceline mas que a nada, Fionna arruino mis pensamientos cuando se metió a la conversación diciendo "Marshall porque bienes tan elegante?" y le dije "porque es un baile" entonces Fionna se fue; y yo lleve a Marcy allá afuera y me pregunto "cuántos años tienes?" y le dije "2050 años, y tú?" y ella dijo "1000 años" y yo le dije "yo he tenido una vida dura sabes, vi a mi padre morir y a muchas personas a amigos, hasta algunas personas intentaron matarme" y ella dijo "porque, que hiciste?" y le dije "nada, es porque no creen en mi y creen que mate a su familia" y ella dijo "yo, si alguien mata a mi familia yo lo mato, lo malo es que no te conocen y no saben que tu no harías nada malo" y le dije "gracias" y ella dijo "un dia yo conocí a un vampiro, que yo creía que havia matado algo muy importante yo no creía que el no lo había echo, porque era un vampiro pero por el tiempo me di cuenta que hay vampiros que no chupan sangre y no son malos por ejemplo: tu" y le dije "yo un día conocí a una niñita que creía que yo había matado a su madre porque cuando ella entro en el humo yo estaba ahí y ella me echo la culpa, no me creyó" y luego ella dijo "esa niña creo que; una pregunta la niña tenía una blusa roja con una cosa agarrada a la blusa junto a la falda y el pelo cortito negro con ojos cafés" y le dije "si, porque" con cara de rareza le dije eso y ella respondió "porque esa niña era yo!" y le dije "eras tú pero eres la reina vampiro!" y ella dijo "lo siento por no creer en ti" y le dije "no importa estabas alterada" entonces me acerque a ella y la bese.

FIONNA POV.

Como soy bien metiche fui a espiar junto con Finn a esos 2 y no creo ellos 2 ya se conocían en el pasado y se besaron.

(El día siguiente)

MARCELINE POV.

Estaba con Marshall en mi casa era de noche y atábamos en un picnic en el bosque, obviamente afuera de mi casa, yo me estaba alejando por que el dijo una broma muy fea que yo me la creí muy en serio dijo que schawable era feo el trato de detenerme dijo "Marceline detente era broma lo siento" y yo dije "no te creo" entonces me estaba alejando y me cuando oi que el me dijo :

Me sentí muy sonrojada luego regrese con él y le dije: "yo también" y el contexto "ya lo sé" y nos besamos fue un beso largo y hermoso.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA


End file.
